Fiction or Reality?
by DarkLadyofFaye
Summary: When two fanfiction writers are suddenly taken from their warm beds and dropped into a world they believed was only fiction, can they manage to survive long enough to make it home again?
1. Chapter One

The rain poured down around the houses outside. Thunder and lightening clapped several times, illuminating the darkened room. The clock inside the room glared red at her, as she glanced over at it, finding it nearly 2:30 in the morning. Luckily she had no school, or work in the morning, which resulted in her sitting up much of the night in the first place. Her mind raced with a thousand thoughts a moment, as she was sure most authors suffered the same. The thunder roared as another bolt of lightening struck the ground. She felt the shock of the electricity running through her fingers and then her veins. The extra amount of electricity in her small body rendered her unconscious.  
  
Little did she know, the same thing was occurring several thousand miles away.  
  
Samantha knew she was being silly, as it was just a thunderstorm. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid; it brought her back to those nights when the trees would make scary shadows outside the window. She was oblivious to the flash of lightning. A boom of thunder sounded causing her to jump slightly from the chair. Deciding it was time to get off, the young teen typed goodbye to her fanfiction buddies as she signed off the internet. Another bolt of lightning flashed; followed by thunder and the next thing she knew was shocks of energy, and blackness.  
  
The first thing she felt was pain. Her body was on fire, and it was like the time when she suffered from a bad case of the flu virus. Consciousness began to seep back to her, and with effort she opened her eyes. Stretching her stiff limbs, Samantha struggled to sit up. Questions ran through her mind as a cough cleared her of all thoughts. The brown haired girls brown eyes met with two twinkling blue ones.  
  
Leanne sat up as if hit with a second bolt of electricity. Her foggy brown eyes scanned the room, as she found herself staring at a room full of oddly dressed people. She wanted to scream, but her throat felt raw. Blinking, she tried to ignore the pain that was screaming for attention.  
  
"What the heck?" she questioned, her voice quivering with fear and pain.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked her voice shaking. Her mind was beginning to comprehend what just happened.  
  
Albus looked at the two confused women, one obviously older than the other. He smiled confidently at both of them in turn, and sat back in his chair. "Why child, I'm Albus Dumbledore and who might you be?" the elderly man responded, stroking his beard.  
  
Her brown eyes narrowed in disbelief.  
  
"Right, you're Albus Dumbledore and I'm the queen of England!" Sam growled sarcastically.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Leanne coughed, her eyes wide with shock. "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had. Remind me to get electro-shock therapy when I get home. If this is what happens from a computer shock, I'm all for it!"  
  
Ignoring Mister Albus-Impostor's full chuckle, she turned to the young woman next to her.  
  
"What did you just say? Computer shock, what?" She questioned, reassuring herself that maybe this person could explain what was happening.  
  
Looking at the girl, Leanne replied simply, "I was sitting at my computer, a huge thunderstorm was raging outside, and I believe my house was struck by lightening. A surge ran through my computer and hit me. I woke up here." She looked up at Albus and the others.  
  
Samantha's eyes grew wider and wider as the girls story progressed.  
  
"Me too! I was just logging offline from my computer and poof I get shocked with energy-," she began turning to the group that had assembled nearby.  
  
She hadn't noticed them there before.  
  
"- then I wake up here, with Mr. Twinkle eyes all twinkling at me. I just want to go home" she finished, gesturing the room with her hand.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"And you were both on a commuter you say?" the old wizard questioned thoughtfully.  
  
Leanne hadn't moved her eyes from Albus and the others while Samantha was talking. A twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Forcing herself to stand, she staggered over to the table.  
  
"A COMPUTER! Gez, that's as bad as fellytone. It's a TELEPHONE! Man, you'd think a man who loves muggles would have some knowledge of the world!" She hissed, looking at the man. "Besides, I hardly believe you are THE Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, and the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared!"  
  
It was true then, Samantha was stuck in the Harry Potter universe with a crazy woman at that.  
  
"Hold on a minute! You read Harry Potter?" Sam questioned excitedly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Course I read Harry Potter; I write Fanfiction too." Leanne stated thoughtfully. "Most people know me as DarkLadyofSlytherin, but the select few know me as Leanne." She smiled, "you're another fanfiction author, aren't you?"  
  
"DarkLadyofSlytherin? Would your AIM name happen to be Slytherins Soul?" she inquired, biting her left thumbnail. It was a nervous habit of hers that could never get rid of.  
  
"Better believe it!" She laughed.  
  
"Fanfiction? DarkLadyofSlytherin?" Arthur Weasley questioned with an "inquiring minds want to know look" on his face.  
  
"Were we talking to you?" Leanne snapped harshly at the man. "Besides you're a wizard, you have no idea what goes on in the Muggle world. Oblivious fools! Honestly, wouldn't last a day out there."  
  
Groaning, Sam brought her hands to her face. People had to strain their ears to hear her answer.  
  
"You're my beta!" She exclaimed in a muffled voice.  
  
She lifted her head turning her eyes towards her internet friend.  
  
"Great, I'm sitting here with my beta in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place! Honestly, can this get any worse!"  
  
"I'm you're beta? You need to be more specific, I beta for more than one person you know?" Leanne stated softly, "besides, it definitely could be worse, we could be in Potions with broody Snape, or dealing with Dementors, or Death Eaters, or...dang, that list will get too long!"  
  
"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Albus asked baffled for the first time in his hundred and fifty years.  
  
"I'm Leanne, 20 years old, 2nd year college student. Psychology is my major, and in my spare time I beta read for fanfiction authors and find unnaturally cruel ways to torture the characters of the Harry Potter Universe. Unfortunately, for the lot of you, it means I spend my time figuring out a way to torture you." She began, "I was sitting at my computer, talking with, I'm figuring Samantha here, when we were both shocked into your world. Of course we know more about your world, because you're just a book to us, or a movie. If I had my books I'd show you, but they're by my other books, and...bugger Mom is so going to have my head when she finds out I've been up all night with Chamber of Secrets in the DVD player. I'm so dead!"  
  
"It's me, fayetonic!" The brunette stated, watching as realization dawned on Lady's face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Faye slowly gave a short version of her story.  
  
"I go by fayetonic online and Samantha in real life. I live alone with my mom, and I'm an avid reader and writer of Harry Potter fanfiction. I do dabble in the Buffy universe sometimes. I'm sixteen years old, home schooled girl, who has every Harry book including Quidditch Through the Ages and Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them."  
  
"If we could get back to the topic at hand, Headmaster?" Severus Snape questioned, dark eyes watching the two girls closely. "These children should be with the others. They are not Order Members, nor do we know if they are Death Eaters..."  
  
"Call me a Death Eater again and I'll make you eat those words!" Leanne hissed, "You're even more of a git in real life than you are in the books!"  
  
"Books?" a female voice questioned. Everyone's eyes flew towards the pink- haired girl. It was Tonks!  
  
"Look its Tonks!" Sam whispered in awe.  
  
"Oh for cripes sakes have you not being listening?" Leanne questioned dryly. She was definitely not amused with their current situation. "You know, for the last three years, I've been writing fanfiction, reading the books, and watching the movies to the point of knowing each character, and this has got to be the worse nightmare I've ever had! You'd think you all had no brains! I expected more from the Order of the Phoenix!"  
  
"We're from a different world." Samantha supplied helpfully.  
  
"That's preposterous! Albus, I demand that we should memory charm 'em both! Constant Vigilance!" A grizzly voice shouted.  
  
'Constant Vigilance?' she mouthed to Leanne. That could only mean one person, Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
"Preposterous? Constant Vigilance! I can assure you, Alastor Moody, I am not about to have my memory erased by anyone. You're sorely mistaken if you think I am going to allow you to touch me or my friend here." Leanne snarled, stepping in front of Samantha.  
  
"Now, now." Albus said confidently, "I do not believe it will come to that."  
  
"It had better not, or I'll have to kick some royal arse."  
  
Stepping to the side of her friend, Samantha looked at the snarling retired auror. She smugly noted she was taller then the man. Looking down, she realized she was still in her pyjamas. Apparently not matching ones either.  
  
"Look, Can you help us please?" She asked suppressing a yawn.  
  
How long would it take to convince these people? Weren't they supposed to be smart, not blonde? From the look on Lady Slyth's face she was thinking the same thing too.  
  
Turning her back on Mad-Eye, Leanne looked at Albus, "Listen, when we were sent here it was near three am. I'm sure you wonderful wizards have a spell that will send us back to our world and time. We're not supposed to be here, and you know what, we know the future of you people. We can't change what fate has written for you, as much as we may want to, we cannot. I have my exams this week, and already my Professor wants to fail me." She sighed heavily take a look at her clothing, thankfully she had gone to bed in her tracksuit and not changed. Her long brown hair was messily standing on ends. "Crap I look like Snape! I so need to shower!"  
  
"I resent that remark!"  
  
"Actually, you resemble that remark, would be correct Professor." She smiled charmingly at the Professor and waited for an answer from Albus.  
  
"As my friend said, just send us home!" Sam demanded, musing down her tangled red tinted hair.  
  
She would have loved to stay here but she had homework to do and fics to finish. She squinted her eyes at the potions master.  
  
"Hey! His hair isn't that greasy!"  
  
"There is no spell known to wizards that could send you two back home. I do not believe a Time Tuner could do what you ask either. We will give you a warm bed to sleep in, food and shelter until we can find a way to send you home." Albus said calmly.  
  
"That's just bloody lovely," Leanne muttered and walked towards the doorway. "I'll find my way upstairs and crash. I'm too tired to care anymore. Maybe I'll wake up at home and this will have just been a dream"  
  
She wasn't too happy with their situation, but if she was stuck in the Wizarding World, then she was going to make it worth her while. At least she would have a personal advantage when she got home, she would have met the characters in person, and be able to write them better. She hoped.  
  
Samantha followed suit, saying nothing as the two girls wandered upstairs. Finding and empty bedroom was a little difficult with the Weasley children there, and Hermione and Harry. They said nothing as they flittered through the rooms until finding one near the back of the house. Two beds lined the one wall, and a large window opposite the beds. The girls fell onto each bed. Sleep took them instantly. 


	2. Chapter Two

Several hours later Samantha awoke. Sitting up in the strange bed she looked around the room. Where was she? Whose bed was this? Why was there a girl in the next bed sound asleep? Her sleep filled mind finally awoke and last nights events came rushing back to her.  
  
It was hard to believe that Samantha was in the Harry Potter universe with her beta at that. Sure she had read those stories where girls got dropped into Hogwarts Great Hall, but she didn't actually think it existed.  
  
"What if I become a Mary Sue?" she cried softly, trying not to wake her friend.  
  
She looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief. There were no tattoos or strange piercings in private places. She waved her hand whispering Accio, no wandless magic either! She wasn't a Mary Sue!  
  
"Damn straight! I have many flaws! I'm insecure, depressed, and have really bad anxiety attacks!"  
  
Samantha yawned and figured five more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
Rolling over, Leanne pulled the blankets over her head and muttered about the sun shining in her eyes. Grumbling further, she tossed the pillow at the window. She hated the mornings; Leanne was more of a night person than anything else. She did her best writing when twilight fell upon the Earth.  
  
Sighing, she slowly sat up in bed, glanced around the room. Her head slightly throbbed with the beginnings of a headache. Noting the girl sleeping in the bed next to her, she scratched her head, and stood up.  
  
"I need to find some Tylenol," she muttered to herself and turned the doorknob, hoping not to wake Samantha.  
  
--  
  
Five minutes had turned into an hour by the time Samantha awoke. The sixteen-year-old wished she could just hide in bed all day. However, the noise downstairs was so loud that she would never get back to sleep. Groaning, she kicked off the covers, throwing her long skinny legs over the side of the bed. Padding across the room, Sam winced as her foot came in contact with a lose nail. She thanked ever deity that was present for allowing their room to be right near the stairs.  
  
Samantha entered the kitchen to be greeted with silence. Faye turned to Leanne.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?"  
  
"I asked for Tylenol, they looked at me like I was mad!" Leanne growled, "I gave them the choice, help me, or I'll just throw up on them. Heck, even a pain potion would have been fine, but they just tell me no."  
  
Samantha turned to Snape.  
  
"Couldn't you whip up a potion? Honestly, Leanne always brags about how skillful your hands are in her fics..."  
  
Leanne looked like she was going to faint, her eyes were bugging out of her head, "Samantha! What I write about a fictional character is none of that character's business!"  
  
"That was an oxymoron." Severus growled.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you people?" A young voice asked snootily.  
  
Both girls turned to see who the owner was. They found they were looking into a face of wild bushy hair. It was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Well?" Hermione demanded impatiently, her small hands on her hips. Her face was pinched into an expression of annoyance.  
  
Turning Leanne looked at Hermione, "Name's Leanne. This is Samantha; we're authors in the Muggle World."  
  
"Call me Faye, now where's the grub?" Sam asked sitting down.  
  
The brunette was starving; she hadn't eaten anything in over 10 hours. Ignoring the questions that were directed at her, she looked around for the food. As if on cue Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. She began eating.  
  
Sitting down beside Fred and George Weasley, Leanne began dishing the food out on her plate. "If this comes back up, I'm not responsible for cleaning it up. If someone doesn't have the heart to give me something for this migraine..." she glanced over at Severus, "I'll be sure to throw up in his lap!"  
  
"You do a lot of complaining for a writer." Severus snapped.  
  
"And you're some hot shot Potions Master who enjoys watching people suffer!" she retorted, her brown eyes flashing.  
  
"I'll give you a potion," Fred said, a coy smile on his face.  
  
"Like I would trust you, Fred Weasley, one of the New Age Marauders, yea right! That'd be like me trusting Sirius Black or James Potter!"  
  
"Hey I resent that!" A dark haired man exclaimed.  
  
He had the deepest blue eyes, Sam had ever seen. His hair fell in waves to his broad shoulders. His voice was deep, and there was no doubt he was Sirius Black.  
  
"Kem I frog few?" Sam asked Sirius through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
He turned his blue eyes to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, can I snog you?" She asked flipping her light colored hair back.  
  
"Samantha!" Leanne giggled throwing a piece of egg at her. "We're not here to snog these people!" Leanne turned to look at Sirius, "actually Mr. Black, unless for some reason you're going to tell me you were some sweet and innocent little teen back in Hogwarts, and have proof to show for it, then I think my comment stands!"  
  
Samantha chucked the rest of her crisp at Leanne. Slowly it flew through the air towards Leanne's direction. Unfortunately Snape decided it was time to reach for some food, and the crisp hit him right in his crooked nose. He sneezed all over the food.  
  
"Ew, Snape boogers!" The brown haired teen shouted.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw Ron laughing outright, although he was looking slightly green.  
  
"I trust you all are well?"  
  
Everyone turned to the form of the all-powerful Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you doing here, Albus Percival Brian Wulfrick Dumbledore?"  
  
The white haired wizard looked shocked. How could this small-framed teen know his full name?  
  
"Hey, I thought you avoided this place like the plague..." Leanne caught her self in time from speaking the rest and began to shovel food into her mouth that was on her plate.  
  
This was not happening, even now, even after she promised herself she wouldn't try and change the future of the book, she was speaking outright about what had gone on in the book. Hiccuping, she reached for the glass in front of her, paused, and looked at Albus.  
  
"We know more than you think we do. More than we let on..." Leanne smiled over at Faye. "Don't we?"  
  
The teen nodded in agreement, glancing over at the skinny frame of Harry Potter. The four-eyed teen was listening intently.  
  
"But I really don't think we should talk about this here. Lady Slyth and I should speak to you alone." she commented, stressing the word alone in the room full of people.  
  
"Ah yes, I quite agree" Albus replied, ignoring the protests from everyone in the room.  
  
Gesturing the two girls to follow him, he walked into the order room. "Why does that not surprise me?" Leanne laughed as she followed Albus out of the room. "Did...we do something wrong Professor? I mean, I don't quite recall being a student at Hogwarts, but I do suddenly feel like a little kid walking to the Principal's office."  
  
Albus gave a full belly laugh sitting down. Gesturing the others to sit, Professor Dumbledore turned to face the girls.  
  
His hand sought something in his bright yellow robes. "Lemon drop?" he inquired politely, offering the tin of sweets.  
  
The two fanfiction writers burst out laughing.  
  
"No thank you professor." Faye responded politely. "Can you help us get home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Faye, but we have no means necessary to transport you back to your universe" Albus apologized, stroking his long white beard. "I'm quite intrigued with your world. Would you tell me about it?"  
  
Leanne's eyes fell on the floor. "What do you want to know about it? It's kind of like this one. Save...no magic. There's a war going on, people are as rude as ever. Some of us writers find our escape by writing Fanfiction. In my case, it's the only way I can survive. Fanfiction is my life, my love, my best friend...wow I sound pathetic." she sighed, "There really isn't much to tell you about. Other than, your lives to us are a book we read in our spare time."  
  
"There are five books out, and they tell of life from Harry's point of view. The first book is Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, the second one is Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the third book Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, the fourth is Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, and the fifth is Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." Faye explained, patting Leanne's hand in comfort.  
  
"You know our futures?" Albus asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes but..." she was cut off by Leanne's voice.  
  
"We can't tell it. We're not going to change the future of the characters! I don't like it any more than you do Faye, but, if JKR wanted there to be changes...she would write them herself." Leanne said sternly. Looking up at Albus, "We'll just play the role of a higher power if you may. We won't interfere, much like you don't, and we'll know more than we let on, much like you. But, if we're stuck here, she needs to go to school, and I need a job!"  
  
Albus arched his white eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak. He was cut off by the wide-eyed teen.  
  
"What if we were meant to be here, Lee? What if we have magic? It'll be like that fic that I showed you a couple days ago. I know we're here for a reason, to change the death that will occur!" She cried in frustration. A tear leaked from her eye.  
  
"Right, and you want me to believe I'm a witch?" she thought about it for a minute, "could explain why I have those weird ass daydreams that become real the next day." She took in the strange look from Albus, "In our world we call in Clairvoyance, in yours, I believe you call the person a Seer. I'm not crazy." Pausing, she looked over at Faye, "That death is written in stone, we can't save everyone. I'm not about to become a Mary Sue! Besides, how does one show they are a witch anyway?"  
  
"Well, remember Lady Leanne, when Harry made the glass disappear at the zoo? It's all tied to emotions. It's like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, everything is tied to blood." Sam answered pushing a brown strand of hair behind her ear. Her face was flushed; you would think that the Blacks intentionally cast a heating charm upon the room.  
  
"Right, three years of studying the books and I don't remember that!" Leanne laughed; how many different nicknames would she end up with before the day was out? She really didn't care; it was just funny to her.  
  
"Alright, so, we get emotional, not on purpose, and if something strange happens we are witches. Professor Dumbledore, is there a possibility I'll get a job at your school? Or do you have to clear that with Minister Fudge?" she questioned, whispering "Crack Head" under her breath.  
  
"How did you..." Mr. Twinkles' eyes asked. "Nevermind, I'm sure I can persuade Cornelius to allow you two at Hogwarts. I'm assuming Miss. Samantha Faye will be accompanying you, yes? There is a counselor position open. Will you take it?"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Leanne said; eyes wide with shock. She was going to work at Hogwarts, suddenly she felt giddy inside.  
  
"Yes. Wow, wait until I tell my Professors back home that I got a counseling job before I finished my program! Shows them what they know!" she looked at Sam and then back to Albus, "I can't leave her. We're in this together. Just tell Fudge that I'm her only blood relative and that she had no choice but to attend Hogwarts while I work there."  
  
She smiled inwardly, she felt like dancing; jumping for joy, anything to release the over abundance of emotion she was feeling. It had been a long time since she had felt happy, well as happy as she was currently.  
  
"Just a thought though, exactly what will my job entail?"  
  
"Well as you two know, Voldemort is back." The headmaster started, looking at the two excited faces.  
  
They quickly turned to a 'Duh' look.  
  
"I'm afraid that many of the children are traumatized by the death of their fellow student, Cedric Diggory. Also with the war starting, I'm afraid that many children will rebel against everyone, take young Harry for example."  
  
"Wait, you want Leanne to counsel Harry when you won't even look him in the eye?" Sam asked in disbelief, looking from Lee to Dumbledore. "What about us using magic? What's going to happen with that?"  
  
Leanne laughed, "Please tell me you're kidding me? Harry? The Harry Potter? The kid who gets more special attention from the rest of the school, except for Severus Snape, the boy who became the youngest Seeker for the Gryffindor team? The boy who's five times defied Voldemort?"  
  
This had to be some odd dream, this was not happening.  
  
"That boy is an emotional wreck. He'll have to have three appointments a week. Cho Chang will have three also. If you want me to make any progress with the children, will you allow my Professional opinion on the matters of their emotional stability?"  
  
"You, my dear, know them better then I do" Albus replied solemnly, his eyes twinkling as he unstuck two lemon drops.  
  
"How are we going to get the money for everything? We came here with just the clothes on our back and no money at all. I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe magical and muggle and wizard supplies!" Samantha voiced, jumping to her feet. She started pacing the magically induced room, a nervous habit she acquired from her mother.  
  
Standing, Leanne placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "We'll manage here. It's not like we have much of a choice."  
  
She turned her attention back to Albus, "I am sure you have plans for allowing the children to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies under strict surveillance?" she questioned with an "I haven't got a clue" look on her face.  
  
For once she would play dumb, and allow Albus the benefit of the doubt. In other words, she couldn't remember that part of the book for the life of her.  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. It wasn't safe for the kids to be out in Diagon Alley, and the book said Molly got their supplies. What was Leanne playing at?  
  
"I'm sure Remus and Alastor will escort you. The bills will be put under the school's account since Lady Anne will be working come this September. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have business to attend to." and with that Albus Dumbledore left the room. 


	3. Chapter Three

Silence feel on the room, while the two girls sat there taking in what Albus had said. Leanne had figured Albus would not have allowed her a job at Hogwarts, and yet here she was, the new School Counsellor, while Samantha was going to be a new student there. She certainly hoped that they wouldn't become like the other authors who inserted themselves in the fandom in hopes of snogging the characters.  
  
"Well, at least we have a place to stay until we can find a way home." Leanne thought out loud.  
  
"But do we want to go home, Leanne?" Samantha sighed.  
  
"I mean here I'm just Sam, the girl who loves to read, write, and imagine. I don't have to impress anyone, or act a certain way. If we get back, I'm going to be nobody again. I'll be the one who suffers from extreme depression and anxiety. I'll be the person who gets frowned upon because of who I am and what I do..." she trailed off, drumming her fingers on the worn couch.  
  
Turning her attention to the window, sighing, she tried to keep her thoughts on the topic at hand. There they were, two normal girls, nothing special about them, sitting in the Harry Potter Verse, Sam going to Hogwarts, while she got the job she's always wanted.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, here we might get chance to be normal people. I've got the job I've always wanted, and you get to go to school with Harry Potter and learn Potions with Snape!"  
  
"What if we were meant to be here? What if we were meant to save him?"  
  
There was no question of whom Sam was talking about. Sirius died a terrible death, and although it led to Dumbledore and Harry's discussion of the prophecy, Harry was still a fragile fifteen-year-old boy.  
  
"We're not here to change the fact that he dies. Harry needs to know the truth, I can't keep it from him, you can't, and its high time Dumbledore spills his guts about it." Leanne knew that Sam would know exactly what it was.  
  
Sighing, she turned to look at the door, "how about we go join the others? Shouldn't they be cleaning or dealing with the boggart or something? I really need to read the book again!"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Sam replied, following Lady Slyth out of the room.  
  
While on the way to wherever the ickle trio was, Samantha had time to contemplate all that had happen. She was in the Harry Potter universe, talking to Dumbledore while her friend snipped with Snape. She hoped Voldemort wouldn't be able to see them through Harry's eyes since he hadn't started his Occulemncy yet. If Voldemort found out that they were here, who knows what would happen? Faye winced at the thought of being subjected to the Cruciatus curse, and even worse Imperio.  
  
Leanne stopped outside of a door, causing the teen to stumble. Luckily she was caught before she hit the floor. However on her way down, she knocked a house-elf head off the shelf, causing Mrs. Black to scream obscenities.  
  
"Good grief woman SHUT UP!" Leanne screamed at the painting, as Sirius came around the corner cursing at the painting as much as she was.  
  
"We have guests in this house, if you could show some common courtesy towards them, it'd be a miracle!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Leanne started laughing, and looked away from Sirius. It was hard to look at him and know that there was going to be no more of him in the later books. She stifled a sob, and pushed open the door to the other room.  
  
Sirius turned his eyes from the hiccupping Leanne to Samantha. Her breath caught in her throat when their eyes locked. She was falling, falling in a river of a blue ocean. Without even noticing, a single tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, as she felt a thumb brush her tear away.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked curiously, for the first time sounding serious.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, Mr. Black," Sam stuttered. God did she sound like a freak!  
  
"It's Sirius-," the ebony haired wizard responded, a soft smile settling on his face.  
  
Sirius looked really nice when he smiled, she mused.  
  
"Come on, the kids are spraying some doxies!"  
  
Blinking back tears, the girls followed Sirius inside the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there with the others waiting. They had stopped and looked back at the girls, as if thinking they were crazy.  
  
"How can we help you deal with the doxies?" Leanne questioned Molly Weasley, still holding back the tears she held.  
  
Her heart went out to Harry when she looked at him; she had no idea what it felt like to lose a family member, other than aunts and uncles, but she had learned of the loss very close friend would feel. She would have only a few opportunities to help him, her hope was that with counselling, he would open up and they would find a way to heal.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I speak with you a moment after we are finished here?" Leanne questioned.  
  
Harry looked at her like she had grown a second head, "Why?"  
  
"The Headmaster of Hogwarts has hired me to work with the students. With the war coming, and The Dark Lord growing in strength again, I have been brought in to work with everyone. You may not want my help, but that can be expected."  
  
"It is good to know that he has hired someone to help the children during this time of darkness." Molly said with a motherly smile on her face.  
  
"I can only hope I will help them." Leanne turned to Sam; "Samantha will be joining the students this year as well."  
  
"Yes, I'll be joining your year since I'm the most familiar with fifth year spells." Sam said, smiling at the dumbstruck trio.  
  
"B-But you're muggles! You even said so this morning." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Both girls could see the wheels turning in the young witch's head.  
  
"Are you not, yourself, a muggle born witch?" Leanne questioned with a wry grin on her face.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything Miss Granger. If you, yourself, do not deny that you are a muggle born, and a witch, then who says we are not. We told you we were from the Muggle World, not that we didn't have any magic."  
  
"How very Slytherin of you, Lady Lee!" Snape commented, arching a black eyebrow.  
  
"That's right. Had I of been a student at Hogwarts, I probably would have been a Slytherin. But all this bloody talk of Purebloods is rubbish. Honestly!" Leanne grumbled.  
  
"So, Samantha is it?" Harry asked, running a hand through his messy black hair. "What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Well I'm pretty brave so I might have a chance at Gryffindor. However, I'm also loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff. I have ambitions, so maybe Slytherin. But I love to read, so it could be Ravenclaw!" She listed, ticking her qualities off on each finger.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Faye questioned.  
  
"Just curious." Harry replied.  
  
Leanne turned her attention to Harry and then to the others.  
  
"So, aside from the pitiful attempt to insult me," she glared at Snape, "are we going to get rid of these doxies?"  
  
Just if on cue, Tonks walked into the room. Today, her hair was spiked green, silver at the tips. A surgeon-like mask hid her mouth, only showing the aurors green colored eyes. In her right hand was the doxy spray called Uncle Dock's Doxy Repellent. The clumsy Auror was wearing a purple shirt with the logo of the group 'The Weird Sisters' followed by her ragged jeans.  
  
"Wotcher, everyone!"  
  
"Er..." Leanne looked confused for a moment, "now that I have just suddenly been struck by a momentary blond moment...someone want to tell me how it is the lot of you wizards listen to this band 'The Weird Sisters' when there isn't a radio or CD player in sight?"  
  
Take about a total retarded moment, she thought to herself, that or I've just confused everyone except Harry, Hermione and Tonks. She giggled to herself, and looked around the room waiting for an answer.  
  
"A what?" Ron asked his blue eyes furrowed in confusion. "Merlin, you're just like Hermione, with all that felly tone nonsense!"  
  
"That was predictable. And it's a TELEPHONE!" Leanne sighed, and took a can of the doxy spray.  
  
She was becoming overly frustrated with these wizards knowing nothing about the muggle world. In fact, it was down right annoying. They called themselves wizards who liked muggles, but knew nothing of the other. She would make it clear to every young witch or wizard that walked into her office what the muggle world was like, even if it killed her.  
  
"Oh dear, I don't have enough masks for everyone!" Mrs. Weasley cried, although it sounded muffled through her mask. "Samantha, and Miss Leanne, you'll have to be careful not to inhale this. It can cause severe side effects!"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't even know her for a day, and she was already being a mother hen.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I've sprayed stuff before!" Faye replied, quickly putting her brown hair into a high pony.  
  
It wouldn't do any good if the doxies got into her hair. She shuddered as she remembered the pixie incident in Harry's second year.  
  
Leanne looked at Molly with a perplexed look, "we use aerosol cans at home all the time for air fresheners and such. Most of it just causes harm to the ozone layer, but most muggles don't seem to care. Besides, it this stuff can't be any worse than cigarette smoke which causes cancer among a number of other problems."  
  
Blinking, Leanne turned a slight shade of pink. She really was sounding like Hermione; it was as if the information just spewed from her mouth against her will.  
  
Pulling her hair back and out of her face, Leanne turned to look at Samantha and then to the others in the room. She really hated cleaning, but she was going to have to make the best of the situation if she was going to survive the time before the school term started.  
  
A couple of hours later, with two dirty ladies, the doxies were gone. Samantha looked down at her grimy appearance, wrinkling her nose at the smell of doxy spray. Looking up, she met the eyes of everyone in the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to go shower." Sam stated, watching as Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth. "Don't worry, I'll find my way!" she continued, silencing the redheaded mother of seven.  
  
With that, Fayetonic left the room.  
  
"Is there more than one washroom in this place? I really should shower also. The smell is repulsive, and, I'd rather not continue looking like Snape." Leanne smiled wryly over at Snape, who scowled at her.  
  
"Yes there is, follow me." Harry called, walking out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Samantha had found an empty bathroom. It was huge, with a roomy shower and a large bathtub. The sink counter was a white marble, as the tiles on the floor were a soft green. One thing was for sure; the crazy Mrs. Black did have good taste.  
  
Stripping off her clothes, Samantha stepped into the stall, as her eyes furrowed in confusion. There were no knobs! How was she supposed to get the water? The answer dawned on her; of course this was a wizard home so they would use magic for baths. That was pathetic, they couldn't even do one thing the muggle way. Talk about spoiled. Maybe if she wished the water to come it would.  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Faye concentrated with all her might for hot water. Time seemed to go by, but finally the water came spurting out. Smiling in triumph, Samantha let out a contented sigh as the water washed away all the dirt, leaving her skin red. Showers were the best!  
  
--- Leanne followed Harry out of the room and down the hallway, to the back of the house. She was thankful to have some company in showing her where the washroom was, and this gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to Harry in private; but how was she supposed to begin to talk to him? Everything she had been taught seemed to evade her memory.  
  
Blinking in confusion, she began to slow her thoughts down a little. Her heart was racing, and soon, she felt rather dizzy. Stopping just outside the washroom, she leaned up against the wall, as Harry opened the door.  
  
"You all right?" he questioned.  
  
"Just a dizzy spell." She replied calmly, but she was lying, it wasn't just a dizzy spell. It was an anxiety attack, and she knew it. "May we speak in private after I've showered?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be downstairs." Harry responded and left Leanne standing in the hallway.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she cursed, and walked into the large washroom.  
  
Wide eyed and shocked, Leanne spun around on the cold marble floor. Dark green marble covered the floor, walls, and counter top. A deep bath, sat across from the white porcelain sink. A golden faucet was attached to the bath, and a green towel was draped over the bath's side.  
  
Turning on the water, Leanne removed her clothing, and slid into the hot water. She released a contented sigh, closed her eyes, and calmed her breathing down. She did utterly hate having anxiety attacks, but normally, she had never had one like that before.  
  
Samantha never wanted to leave this shower.  
  
The water was still hot, and felt like it would never run cold. Sighing, she knew she would have to. Standing up, the teen rinsed her hair of the cream rinse, concentrating for the water to turn off.  
  
It did.  
  
Pushing the green curtains back, Samantha shivered as the cold air hit her body. Grabbing the white towel that was hanging off the rack, she quickly wrapped it around herself.  
  
Her ears caught the sound of the door opening. A male voice cleared his throat.  
  
Samantha's head snapped up, and she screamed accidentally dropping the towel.  
  
It was Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius stood in the doorway, stunned that the young sixteen year old had just dropped her towel. Turning around, he waited for her to be decent.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Samantha yelled, picking up the towel from the tiled floor.  
  
She wrapped it once again around her.  
  
"You're in my bathroom!" He stated still shocked. He was still facing the other way.  
  
"Well, excuse me! It was the only bathroom I could find!" Samantha snapped, her brown eyes burning with anger.  
  
Leanne heard shouting, and quickly pulled herself out of the water. Dressing just as quickly, the young adult dashed through the house until she found the commotion.  
  
"Oh dear," she stated trying to refrain from laughing. "Too bad it wasn't Sirius just getting out of the shower. That I would have paid to see."  
  
She looked at Sirius, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the washroom. "Change, and we'll met you downstairs." Leanne said to Samantha. Man, I'd have paid to see Severus stepping out of the shower too, she thought to herself, blushing at the thought.  
  
"I don't have any clothes, Leanne!" Samantha snapped, clearly still embarrassed from earlier.  
  
"I'm not going to wear these dirty pyjamas either!" she sighed. "Screw this, I'll just go downstairs in my towel. It doesn't matter, one person has already seen me naked!"  
  
Leanne blinked again, she certainly was doing a lot of that today, "Borrow some of Sirius's clothes. I'm sure he'd be nice enough to shrink them to a proper size for you."  
  
She noted that she too, was standing in her dirty clothing, "Eww, this is disgusting. We definitely need to do some shopping. On second thought, I'll raid Sirius's closet...wonder what lovely little goodies we can find in there." she smiled.  
  
"Come on!" Samantha shouted, grabbing Leanne's hand.  
  
They ran to the connecting door to the bathroom. Samantha wondered why she hadn't seen it before.  
  
They opened the door.  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks, Leanne looked at the room. It was just as nice as the washroom she had been in before, though, this time there was a giant hippogriff seated in the far corner. Silently praying to herself that the beast was sleeping, she crept across the room to the wardrobe.  
  
"Think Snape would let me go through his wardrobe? Man just one of his robes would be enough for me. The smell of potions ingredients, hmmm..." she thought out loud, and caught herself verbally discussing her object of obsession. "Oops"  
  
Samantha snickered.  
  
"Right, and I guarantee he'll allow you to keep one for remembrance!" She whispered sarcastically, creeping beside the older female.  
  
Cautiously she opened the top drawer of the oak dresser. It was filled to the top with boxers and socks. Digging slightly through the drawer, Samantha felt her fingers wrap around cool metal. Pulling whatever it was out from the pile of clothes, she stared at the object in disbelief.  
  
It was...  
  
"Handcuffs?" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
So there were many layers to Sirius Black.  
  
"I don't even want to know..." Leanne giggled, as she pulled out what looked like an old school uniform. "Hey, this should fit you."  
  
She tossed the pants, white shirt, and Gryffindor coloured tie towards Samantha. She soon found a robe that looked about the right size to fit the younger girl.  
  
"Now...why doesn't this man have ANYTHING with the bloody Slytherin colours? His whole family was in Slytherin, and there is NOTHING I would wear in here." Sighing, Leanne looked around the room. "Where do you suppose Regulus slept?"  
  
Samantha shrugged. "Don't know, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys room?"  
  
Switching the school outfit to her left shoulder, Samantha grabbed a pair of red boxers.  
  
She looked over at the sleeping form of Buckbeak the Hippogriff  
  
"Lets go, I don't want to be here when he wakes up!"  
  
Leanne nodded in agreement and walked over to the door leading back to the bathroom. Sirius was standing there, looking pale and confused as the two girls exited his room. Leanne had a curt smile on her face, as she dangled the handcuffs from her fingers, taunting Sirius Black would be fun; she would get him back for the mistreatment of Severus.  
  
"Now, I am going to ask you only once Mr. Black, and you are going to answer me honestly, or the whole world will find out why you have handcuffs hidden in your boxer drawer; why do you hate Severus Snape?"  
  
"Because he's a slimy git!" Sirius snarled, eyeing the handcuffs.  
  
In his opinion, Severus Snape needed to wash his hair.  
  
Samantha chuckled as the two battled. Figuring that Sirius would be occupied with arguing with Leanne, she dropped the towel. Hurriedly, the brunette quickly slipped on the clothes. Although the pants were a little baggy, they were comfortable. The shirt however, was a little tight around the bust.  
  
She shrugged. At least it covered her.  
  
Leanne looked at Sirius through narrowed eyes, "JKR was right, you and James were prats!" she growled, pocketed the handcuffs, pushed past Sirius and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"How you two were Gryffindors is beyond me. You're as sickening as Malfoy!" she muttered and began searching rooms trying to locate Regulus's room so that she might find a Slytherin Uniform.  
  
"Are you alright, Sirius?" Samantha asked, watching as he closed his eyes, sort of in a pained way.  
  
Maybe Sirius did feel remorse. Ten years in Azkaban will teach you a lot. Especially, when you're innocent.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"No you don't!" Sirius snapped, his blue eyes blazing.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Leanne had heard Sirius snap at Samantha and walked back into the washroom. She was furious with him, just as furious as she had been when she had read the end of the fifth book. Her face was flushed, and her pulse was racing, if she had any idea how to do magic she would.  
  
"Don't you dare think we don't know anything about pain, and suffering! Azkaban is not the only place that can suck away every happy thought!" she screamed at him, her hands clasped in tight fists. "You have no right to say Samantha doesn't know how you feel! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! You don't know what she's lived through; you don't know what it's like to live in our world. So just keep your damn mouth shut!"  
  
She could feel the blood pulsing in her veins, the anger boiling to a breaking point. If she didn't cool her temper (which she knew she had a very bad temper), she was liable to hurt someone.  
  
Samantha watched as Leanne went off on Sirius. She didn't even notice her tears running down her face.  
  
She gave a short sob.  
  
"You've been keeping all that pain, all that anger inside. I know how it is, Sirius." She looked down, not wanting to see their reaction. "To think that nobody knows how you're feeling. I understand what it's like to bottle up all of your pain. When it's let loose, it's like the whole world explodes-," Sam continued, wiping her tears.  
  
"Tissues are under the sink." Sirius replied hoarsely.  
  
She looked up to see him suppressing tears.  
  
A creature popped out as soon as she opened the cabinet doors. It missed her face by inches.  
  
Leanne looked at the creature, having no idea what it was, snarled once more, turned and stormed out of the washroom. She hated confrontation, she hated anger, she hated emotion period, but most of all, she hated when she lost control over her own emotions. She wasn't going to embarrass herself further, so instead, she opted to leave to room.  
  
The hallway seemed longer than she had remembered, but as she walked through the house, she found herself seated in an empty room, on a chair, staring out the window. Her heart was pounding in her head, her blood screaming to release the anger she felt. Sure she could work with people who had emotional problems, but she would never admit to herself, or others for that matter, that she had her own.  
  
Samantha watched as Leanne stormed out of the bathroom. Turning back to the creature, she saw it shift. Her mind was screaming. There was only one answer for a shape-shifting creature. It was a Boggart.  
  
The creature became Samantha's worst fear.  
  
"Hey Jake." the boggart greeted. Sam looked up to meet the brown eyes of her dead grandfather.  
  
"It can't be! You're dead, pop!" She cried in shock, backing herself up against Sirius's chest.  
  
Her mind was whirling. It wasn't her grandfather, she knew. But, why was he her worst fear? It was no time to think of this, she needed to banish it. From her memory there was the incantation, Ridikulous. There was something else too, that Professor Lupin mentioned. What was it? Terror? No it was laughter!  
  
Ignoring her boggart-grandfathers ramblings. She thought of the good times she had with him. The first time he gave her coffee, and how he would buy her honey buns from 7-11.  
  
Without warning, she started to laugh.  
  
The boggart slowly disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Lunchtime!" Mrs Weasley called from downstairs.  
  
Leanne heard her call, grumbled, still seething with anger and left the room. If she could avoid Sirius she would be fine. She had made it downstairs and to the dining room with no sight of Sirius, maybe she had managed to get him to stay away from her. She took a seat at the table, though she wasn't hungry, she wasn't about to insult Molly.  
  
She watched as Sirius and Samantha came into the room, her eyes narrowed into a glare as Sirius took a seat in front of her, Samantha to his left.  
  
"On second thought, I'm not hungry." Leanne snarled and stood up, making her way to the door.  
  
"What's gotten into the lot of you?" Molly questioned taking in the scowl on Sirius's face and the anger still evident in Leanne's eyes.  
  
"I'd rather not be associated with Mr. Black at the moment. I'd rather starve than be found seated at his dinner table!" Leanne growled and saw Severus smirk. "I'd wipe that smirk off your face Snape..."  
  
"Alright, enough of this!" Samantha cried, worn out.  
  
She turned to Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry about what the bloody Marauders did to you. But they're not all to blame. Need I remind you that you called muggle-borns like me, Mudbloods when you were young? The past is the freaking past. So get the hell over it. You all are going to be in for a long year!" She yelled.  
  
Samantha was worn out already.  
  
She sighed tiredly, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Leanne, please sit down. We'll deal with this after lunch."  
  
Leanne sat down despite the fact that she wanted nothing to do with Sirius Black.  
  
"It was her fault." Sirius said childishly.  
  
"You're the prat that enjoyed torturing people!" Leanne retorted, "No wonder people believed you were a traitor, you didn't give them much reason to think else wise. Did you not think that picking on people would get you a bad name or do all Gryffindor seem to think they're above everyone else? Personally I thought that was a trait of Slytherins."  
  
She was trying to act calm, to find reason behind her madness, but she was bitter and angry. She hated people like Sirius Black and James Potter. They were the type of people who had made her life in school a living hell, maybe, just maybe that was the reason she felt some connection to Severus.  
  
"I hate people like you, people who had fun making someone else's life a living hell. It was people like you that had me hating school." She sighed, and gave into emotion.  
  
If she didn't shut up soon, she'd be in tears.  
  
"Hey! Don't speak to my godfather that way!" Harry butted in angrily.  
  
Samantha didn't even notice him in there before.  
  
"We were just kids. Boys will be boys, and all!" Sirius defended himself, drumming his fingers on the dining room table in frustration.  
  
"Still Sirius, You have to understand that you've hurt a lot of people. You left so many emotional scars on one person, that he has a hard time opening up." Samantha explained, her eyes falling to the table.  
  
She knew how it was to be a victim of taunts. If her hair wasn't the same way, or her clothes an expensive brand then she was an outcast. Harassed by other stupid students for being hers elf.  
  
"ENOUGH! I want everyone to talk civilly and eat quietly. After lunch, Leanne and Samantha will go upstairs for a nap. It's been a tiring day for the poor dears." Mrs. Weasley snapped, already planning the rest of the day's events.  
  
"I personally want out of this house, not to sleep thanks." Leanne muttered, pushing the food around on her plate.  
  
"I do not think that is a wise idea." Severus said looking at the two girls.  
  
"Oh right, can't have Voldemort finding us, and tearing our minds a part to find out what happens to the lot of you. No no, of course we shouldn't be leaving this hellhole. I suddenly feel right at home!" she stated and dropped her fork with a little too much force chipping the plate; but she hardly gave any notice to what she had done.  
  
"Leanne, breathe! It's going to be okay." Samantha promised, hoping to find some solution to this mess.  
  
She knew if Leanne felt as locked up as Sirius felt, then she might be killed like Sirius did.  
  
Sighing, Samantha reached over for a sandwich. It would do no good not to eat.  
  
Leanne looked at Samantha; she knew what the girl was thinking. She knew how much it would mean to Sam if she could change what was written in the book, but what would happen if it was changed? What would come of them? Leanne wasn't entirely sure why they were there yet, but obviously there was a reason, but what, she didn't know.  
  
"I need some parchment and ink, I am not going to be stuck in the 'Noble House of Black' and not write. Besides, it's better than screaming at the daftness you lot seem to possess." Leanne said, "or a book, a nice long, thick book. Something dark and dreary, maybe about Vampires, or Werewolves."  
  
At the mention of werewolves, Remus looked over to Leanne. He paled. What if Leanne and that Samantha girl didn't know what he became once a month? Would they be frightened?  
  
Sensing his discomfort, Samantha replied. "Don't worry, Moony. As long as you don't paw with us, we'll be fine."  
  
The teen cracked up at her own joke.  
  
"Get it? Paw around! Hahahaha!"  
  
Leanne looked at Samantha with a perplexed look on her face. This was certainly the strangest day of her life.  
  
"Actually, vampires and werewolves fascinate me. If I had my novel with me, I'd show you. It's a really interesting novel. It's about a werewolf helping a young witch fight to get rights and laws against the witch-hunt. You see, in my novel, vampires, demons and werewolves all have laws and can live free, while witches live in sewers and forgotten mine shafts with the protection of the vampires." Leanne explained to Remus, maybe he could help her write it.  
  
"She actually has a fic written about you, Moony!" Samantha continued, smirking at Leanne's expression.  
  
"Usagi, and Remus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes little Lupin in the bab-y carriage!"  
  
Remus blushed red.  
  
"HEY! If he wasn't being a prat in the story, he'd be a normal wizard and not a werewolf!"  
  
Leanne looked down at her full plate of food, why did she suddenly feel embarrassed? Her cheeks felt hot, and she was sure they were beat red too. Why was it she could yell and scream at Sirius, but mention one of her fics and she was embarrassed? Or was it more or less the fact that she loved Remus as much as she loved Severus?  
  
Samantha saw Leanne look down, embaressed. A pang of guilt settled in her stomach. Directing the attention from Leanne, she opted to tell everyone about her secret likings.  
  
"Well, that's nothing. I like to read Harry/Tonks pairings, and Draco/Ginny, oh and who can beat Remus/Hermione?" Sam told, listing her favorite pairings.  
  
"MALFOY AND GINNY?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Remus and Hermione?" Sirius questioned, arching a black eyebrow.  
  
Across the table were a lot of shocked faces. Harry, Hermione, and Remus were all blushing.  
  
"Hey, I prefer reading about Severus and Lily, so that's not much better." Leanne smiled.  
  
"Lily with Snivellus?" Sirius chocked.  
  
"Well yea, but I love Remus and Lily too. They'd be so cute together."  
  
"That's my mother you're talking about!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, yes, that's true. But if I had my way, Snape here would be your father, not James Pratish Potter!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Oh, well it's better than Severus being your boyfriend," There was a round of disgusted looks on people's faces, "there's also Remus/Sirius, Draco/Harry, Harry/Sirius, Harry/Remus, I think there's a few were Peter's involved but they make me sick..."  
  
"Hey, I happen to like Draco/Harry!" Samantha admitted.  
  
Everyone turned towards her direction.  
  
"Me and Malfoy? I hate Malfoy!" Harry declared, daring anyone to object.  
  
"Yeah, but many think your relationship is just hiding your true feelings" She pointed out, rubbing the top of her nose.  
  
"So, who would you say is your favourite character?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well I have two. Sirius and Ginny. Sirius because he has depths, and Ginny because she's not as innocent as first year."  
  
"My favourite character is..." she debated for a moment whether or not to tell them.  
  
"Well?" Sirius stated sharply.  
  
Leanne glared back at him, "Snape actually, if you really must know."  
  
There was a simultaneous cough, and then a bunch of strange looks at her.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Snape isn't really liked in the books, remember Leanne?" Samantha commented, watching as Snape resorted back to the cold mask.  
  
However, his eyes were darkened with sadness, it seemed.  
  
Sirius looked at Leanne as if she had grown a second head.  
  
"Why? Why do you...like him?" he questioned.  
  
"Actually, if you really must know, it's his disposition towards Harry. He's the only one in the books who doesn't believe Harry to be famous because of something he had no control over. Beside the fact that Lily gave up her life to save Harry, thus causing a bond of love so that Voldemort really couldn't touch him, Harry had absolutely no control over what had happened when the killing curse was used on him. Snape, though he has a vendetta against James, truly treats Harry like he's just another wizard."  
  
Leanne looked over at Harry, "personally, I figured that's how you wanted to be treated. After all, everyone else just gawks at that scar of yours and knows everything about you. Even Ron and Hermione did. Snape might treat you like crap sometimes, but he gets the best work out of you. My worst teacher was a jerk, worse than Snape to be exact, and he was the one that helped me more than I'd ever admit. You're worst teacher, is always your best. It sounds weird but it is true.  
  
"So you see, as much as you all dislike Severus, he's actually helping Harry become a better wizard, without getting a swollen head like some Gryffindors."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry-," Sirius sighed, pushing his black hair from his face. "Snape and I aren't friends. We'll never ever be friends. However, I can ignore him, if he ignores me."  
  
Sirius turned to Snape.  
  
"It's that alright Sni..Snape?"  
  
Severus however, didn't seem to be paying any attention whatsoever to the topic at hand. Though, Leanne was sure he was just digesting everything that was said.  
  
"Severus?" she questioned softly.  
  
"I suppose." He replied sharply.  
  
"Oh my god! I think we're making progress!" Leanne laughed, and looked at Samantha.  
  
Maybe, just maybe they would change the future of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt burst in still dressed in his Auror Robes. He had a grim look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" Molly questioned, wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Azkaban." he whispered. "You-Know-Who broke into Azkaban!" 


End file.
